Role Play
by Imagination Goddess
Summary: Edward has proposed to Bella, so Alice wants her to spend more time with her family-to-be. Things get interesting...


Bella was spending the weekend at the Cullens'. Alice insisted that she come over and spend more time with all of them, since she was going to be a part of their family soon enough. She was looking all over the house for her bag. She squealed as Edward grabbed her from behind. He pretended to wince in pain as she pounded once on his chest.

"You almost gave me a heart attack!" she cried.

Edward smirked and raised an eyebrow at her.

"You know, if I was a vampire, I wouldn't have to worry about heart attacks.." she said, glancing up at him hopefully.

He shook his head at her petty attempt to convince him. Ever since he proposed to her, she'd been trying to convince him to change her early.

He brought her face up to his and kissed her passionately. He could feel her heart beat pick up and pulled back.

"Your heart wouldn't be able to do that if you were a vampire, either," he pointed out.

She nodded dazedly, swaying on the spot. "I suppose I'd miss that."

"Of course you would." He gave her a quick kiss on the forehead. "Alice sent me down. She wants to do something with the entire family."

Bella sighed. "Does it involve anything that would make me fall over?"

"There's something that doesn't involve you falling over?"Emmett had some into the room, followed by Rosalie, Jasper and Alice. He winked at her and sprawled out on the couch. Bella rolled her eyes at him. She abandoned the search for her bag and joined the rest of the Cullens."Alice," Rosalie asked impatiently. "What are we doing?" Alice smiled. "We're going to do some role playing."

Everyone groaned.

Frowning, Alice continued, "Guys! This is so everyone can find out how the others think of them."

"Where are Carsile and Esme? Aren't they coming too?" Jasper asked.

"They said they were going to go out tonight, just the two of them," Alice answered. "Now, I put everyone's name in this hat. You're going to pull out one of the names, and then act out how you think they act. Bella," she said, holding out the hat to her. "You can pick first."

Bella looked up at Edward, who shrugged, and reached into the hat. She unfolded the piece of paper and read the name aloud, "Rosalie."

Edward was next. He picked Emmett. Smirking, Alice continued to Rosalie, who picked Jasper. Emmett picked Alice. Jasper picked Edward, and Alice was left with Bella.

"Okay, who wants to start?" she asked enthusiastically.

Edward stepped to the front of the room, and Alice rushed over to stand beside Bella. Edward quickly put on a face that was very close to that of a baboon, and slouched.

"Me Emmett," he grunted.

The room burst into laughter. Emmett sat up quickly, scowling at Edward.

"Me like Rosalie. She pretty." He hobbled over to Rosalie, swinging his arms around wildly. He petted her hair roughly, before returning to the front of the room. "Me no smart."

With that, he straightened up,and bowed to the laughing spectators. Emmett growled and leapt up at him. He and Edward rolled around the floor knocking over a very expensive looking lamp.

"Guys!" Alice cried, catching the lamp before it hit the ground. "Esme would have killed you!"When everyone had stopped laughing at their brawl, Emmett stepped up to the front of the room. Immediately, he stood up straighter and plastered an exaggerated smile on his face. He bounced up and down a few times before skipping over to Bella.

"Bella, I think you need a new sweater," he told her, as he stuck his hands on his hips. Bella suppressed a giggle. "But I like my sweater."

"But, we still need to go shopping for a whole new outfit, because I'm Alice and I have a shopping addiction! Maybe a nice summer dress,' he pondered.

Everyone was laughing again, even Alice. Emmett smiled and sank back down onto the couch.

"Your turn, Bella!" Alice said, pushing her to the front.

Bella looked around. _Why did I have to pick Rosalie? _she thought. _We already don't get along. _She sighed. _Oh well, what do I have to lose. _She took a deep breath, stood tall, and put what she thought was a sexy pout on her face. She looked over everyone. Everyone looked at each other confused.

"Just as I thought," she drawled, examining her finger nails.

"What did you think, Bella?" Edward asked.

"It's Rosalie," she corrected quickly. "How could you ever call me Bella?" She pretended to gag, and flung her hair back over her shoulder. "I was just thinking how much better looking I am than any of you."

Everyone laughed again. Bella glanced over at Rosalie and thought she saw the smallest of smiles flash across her face. Relieved, she walked back to her place. Rosalie was next, and took her spot at the front of the room.

"I think everyone should have the same emotion as me all of the time." Rosalie said, sticking her hands in the pockets of her sweater. "So, being Jasper, I'm going to force everyone to feel embarrassed now because I feel embarrassed."

Everyone looked expectantly at Jasper, and sure enough, waves of humility rolled over them, and a slight rosy tint appeared on his cheeks. Everyone chuckled a little in spite of themselves. Rosalie strutted back to her seat beside Emmett on the couch. She obviously could care less about the game.

"Okay, Jasper, your turn now," Alice told him. He moved to the center of the room. The tint was slowly disappearing from his cheeks.

"I'm Edward, and I'm completely in love with Bella," he started.

Bella blushed and looked up at Edward. He was smiling.

"And I'm Bella!" Alice put in, walking quickly over to him. "Edward is my one true love," she swooned, batting her eyelashes at Jasper.

Jasper grabbed Alice's hand and got down on one knee. "Bella, would you marry me?

After being brainless for a while, I've finally decided that I actually deserve to be with someone as beautiful as you, and turning you into a vampire would actually be the best thing for you!"

Alice's mouth was open and she was covering it with her hand. She looked around, acting surprised. "Oh, Edward! I can't believe you think you're not worthy of me! I don't think I'm worthy of you! But maybe that's just because we're both ridiculous and can't realize that we're perfect for each other."

Everyone was laughing again. Bella looked up at Edward, who was chuckling with

everyone else.

"Are we really like that?" she asked him.

"Yes!" everyone shouted at them.Jasper stood up and dramatically pulled Alice towards him. Tilting her back, he kissed her passionately. He then pulled her back up and Alice swayed noticeably on the spot.

"Edward, you have to remember that because I'm human I need air!"

That set off the laughter again. Everyone had finished their turn and the game was over. They all went their separate ways. Edward and Bella made their way up to his bedroom, and were laying together on his bed. He was stoking her hair gently, as she lay quietly.

"What are you think of, love?" he asked her. "This is one of those times I wish I could read your mind."

"I was just thinking about our game this afternoon," she told him. "Do my human needs annoy you?"She felt Edward's chest rumble as he laughed silently. "You don't need to worry about being human. I'll like you whether you are one or not."

"But being human makes it harder for you doesn't it?"

"Bella, you're a very special person. You'll always mean a lot to me, and I'm not going anywhere. Everyone should be able to have a relationship like ours. If every guy on the planet had a girl like you, the world would be a much better place. You need to give yourself more credit."

Bella smiled and snuggled into his chest. Edward was always so sweet. Soon, after she was a vampire, she would be with her true love forever. How many people got that chance?


End file.
